


似是故人来（自制mv）

by 12cats



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: 忽然心血来潮，觉得梅艳芳的《似是故人来》歌词和Tenet的剧情很贴合，于是剪了毫无技巧一个mv自娱自乐





	似是故人来（自制mv）

[https://weibo.cn/sinaurl?f=w&u=http%3A%2F%2Ft.cn%2FA6tte8ZH%3Fm%3D4605891166873267%26amp%3Bu%3D2434658304](https://weibo.cn/sinaurl?f=w&u=http%3A%2F%2Ft.cn%2FA6tte8ZH%3Fm%3D4605891166873267%26amp%3Bu%3D2434658304)


End file.
